Crosstopia
by Ghost Archer
Summary: An army of vicious monsters has been unleashed upon ten different worlds, so it's up to the heroes of those worlds to exterminate the monsters and defeat their leader. Based on Miitopia with elements of Mario & Rabbids: Kingdom Battle.


**(Sofia and I arrive on the southwest end of Nomanisan Island where we meet Mr. and Mrs. Incredible and Dash)**

 **Dash: Hey, you made it.**

 **Me: Yeah. And you wouldn't mind if I called some friends here, would you?**

 **Mrs. Incredible: And who might these friends of yours are?**

 **(We then notice a red roofed cruiser with a blue body. Ryder and six pups with colored packs and vests exit the cruiser)**

 **Ryder: We got here as soon as we could.**

 **Sofia: Ryder! You made it!**

 **Mr. Incredible: So this is who you called. And these are…?**

 **Ryder: These pups are the PAW Patrol. This is Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma and Skye.**

 **(The pups greet us with a bark)**

 **Sofia: Oh! They're all so cute!**

 **Dash: I think so too, but we need to hurry and help Violet.**

 **Me: Right. Let's get moving.**

 **(We make our trek towards the volcano)**

* * *

Crosstopia

Chapter 1: Monsters Attack

A chaotic battle is about to ensue within a mysterious area full of darkness as a gathering of heroes face an army of monsters and their leader. Among the heroes battling are from ten different worlds. One of such heroes, a martial artist named Ryu steps forward and eyes the leader, Seth.

"Seth! Your reign of destruction ends here!" Ryu shouts.

"Do you honestly think your pathetic squad can defeat my army?" Seth challenged.

"I don't think we can, Seth. I _know_ we can!" Ryu glared.

"Well, let's see you try it. Attack!" Seth called as he commanded his army of monsters to charge into battle. The heroes did the same, releasing a battle cry as the battle begins.

 **(Intro Music: Bad News Travels Fast by Jelly Roll ft. JR Moore)**

Guile hits one monster with a Flash Kick and hits another with his signature Sonic Boom. Ken blast two more with a Hadoken about to ambush a purple squirrel named Surly. Ratchet throws his OmniWrench like a boomerang and hits a monster fighting Cat Noir while Chun-Li leaps off of Ratchet's shoulder and deals her Spinning Bird Kick. Ladybug whips out her yo-yo and strikes down four monsters that cornered Morty and Clank. Andie dropkicks a monster towards five more monsters. A bunch of Rabbids cosplaying several of the heroes attacked the monsters surrounding them with what weapons and tools they have on them. Tracer and the Power Rangers fired their blasters at the remaining monsters, leaving only Seth and his allies.

"What now, Seth?" Surly glared.

"You've got no choice but to fight us now!" Red Ranger challenged.

"My thoughts exactly." Seth smirks as his palms are enveloped in dark energy and charges at the group alongside his allies. The heroes do the same and the battle begins for the fate of the realms.

* * *

 _Three days ago..._

In the all-animal city of Zootopia, where anyone can be anything, ZPD Officers Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde have been cruising around Savannah Central for a few hours. So far, there has been no activity as of late. They were just about to turn right when they saw a white ferret in a lab coat and a weasel running away from a small group of monsters. They run right past the,.

"What was that?!" Nick gasped.

"I have no clue, but we need to help them." Judy said as she turned on the police car's siren and lights and drove off in pursuit. They were able to catch up to the two animals that are running and stop the car in front of the monsters, cutting them off.

"Freeze! ZPD!" She shout to the monsters once the officer get out of the car and aim their guns at them. The monsters respond by attacking them as well as the weasel and ferret. The four animals start fighting back. The weasel hit three monsters with a sledgehammer and the ferret shot two more with a ray gun. The ZPD officers shot more with their guns, driving the rest of the monsters away.

"Uh, do you know these two?" The weasel asked.

"No, but I sure am glad they're on our side." His ferret companion replied as Nick approached them.

"Are you two okay?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, thanks for the assist." The weasel thanked.

"Y-Y-Yeah, not that we needed it." The ferret scoffed.

"Rick!" The weasel glared at the ferret, Rick, but quickly calmed down. "Sorry about my grandpa Rick. He can be a bit snarky and mean. Name's Morty, by the way."

"Pleased to meet you, Morty, but whatever those things are must be after you for some reason." Judy stated.

"Well, y-y-you never know what could happen when you're hopping from one universe to the next." Rick said.

"Speaking of universes, how'd you two get here?" Judy was able to ask them.

"Well, long story short, these monsters came into our universe to tear us apart. I came in and saw Rick fighting some of them off. That's when Rick used his portal gun and brought us here to get away from them." Morty explained.

"And it turned out there were monsters here too?" Nick asked.

"Afraid so." Rick states. "And it's not just here and my world. There are some others infested with monsters too."

"What?!" The two ZPD officers gasped in total shock.

"Look, we'll explain everything once we get to a safe place."Morty said.

"I know where we can go." Rick stated as they prepared to enter the police car, but before Judy got in the driver's side, she felt a tug on my uniform. She turns around and notice four humanoid rabbits dressed like us.

"Rick? You might want to see this." Judy called out to the scientist. He notices the humanoid rabbits.

"Rabbids? Here?" Rick asked, completely dumbfounded.

"You know about these things, Rick?" Morty asked.

"Probably. They're as unpredictable as they're led to believe." Rick stated. "Guess those monsters weren't the only ones that were seen here."

The Rabbids looked at the heroes with a questionable gaze. "Bwah-bwah?" They heard one of them speak gibberish.

"Should we take them along?" Morty asked, concerned about the Rabbids.

"As long as they don't make a mess of things, I don't really care." Rick allowed it. "Besides, I think these guys aren't like their companions, if they have any."

"Hey, care to join us?" Judy asked the Rabbids. The Rabbids grinned happily as they entered the car, to which she giggles in delight. "I'll take that enthusiasm as a yes." The rest of them entered the car. We drive off towards an unknown location, unaware that someone in the shadows was watching them.

We reached an abandoned warehouse within the hour as they look at how much it has aged. "This is where you think we'll be safe, Rick?" Nick asked the scientist.

"Better than my stupid old garage." Rick noted as he opened the door, motioning the rest to enter. They walk in and see nothing but dust in every corner. Rick looks around for anyone that may have followed them and confirms the all clear. He closes the door and turns on the lights.

"Okay, counting here, my world and the Rabbids' home, ten worlds are infested with the monsters that we saw earlier." Rick explained as he displayed a holographic universal map of the ten universes that are swarmed by monsters. "Corneria, Aleero City, Angel Grove, to name a few. These monsters have left a lot of damage in their wake. So I say w-w-we gather the heroes of those worlds and rally together to stop whoever is controlling them!"

"Great plan, Rick, but where do we start?" Morty asked. "I mean we can't take them all on at once!"

"And that is why we work our way up, Morty." Judy suggested. "And I say we start there!" The first place she points to is the city of Paris.

"Paris, huh?" Rick asked.

"Yeah. Nick and I know a pair of heroes there. We'll meet them once we get there. Question is how?" Judy thought about how we will get to Paris. That's when Rick pulled out a grey gun-like controller with a green fluid within a bulb and a black dial with a red LED screen. He uses the controller to create a swirling green portal.

"Shall we?" Rick asked with a confident grin.

"Rick! You never told us you still had that thing!" Morty glared.

"Yeah. I can't believe I completely forgot about it until now." Rick admitted. "Anyway, let's get to Paris before anyone sees us." The heroes leave through the portal, unaware that a certain sheep and a female Bengal tiger in a red and black suit noticed them leaving.

"You saw that?" The tiger asked.

"Yeah, but I couldn't believe it. Should we follow them, Agent Tammy?"

"No, Bellwether. I say we let our "friends" in Paris show them a thing or two." Tammy suggested. They grin evilly as they leave.

* * *

 **(We reach the base of the volcano)**

 **Dash: This is it. Ultron has to be inside.**

 **Zuma: But how can we get in? I don't see the entrance.**

 **Helen: There's a monorail system that brought me inside the last time I was here. We find the track, we'll find our way in.**

 **Skye: (Barks with a backflip) Good idea!**

 **Helen: Okay, follow me. The monorail has to be close.**

 **Me: Alright, then. Lead the way. You readers may leave a review. Archer out!**


End file.
